Ne lâche pas ma main
by Yme-chan
Summary: Eleanor Potter, fille adoptive de Ginny et Harry Potter. James et Albus, ses frères. Scorpius Malfoy, son meilleur ami. Ces quatre là sont tous aussi différents les uns que les autres. Mais un vœu viendra tout changer. Voyage temporel. AP/SM.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et lieux apartiennent à J.K Rowling, exceptés Eleanor et certains éléments qui proviennent tout droit de mon imagination.

**Note de l'auteur : **Adepte du site, et surtout des auteurs et de leurs fanfictions, j'ai décidé à mon tour de publier ici. Ma fanfiction sera divisée en deux grandes parties. La première se passera principalement dans le passé, à l'époque d'Harry, et la deuxième sera seulement à l'époque d'Albus et Scorpius. En espérant que cela vous plaise!

**PROLOGUE.**

_Septembre 2020_.

Une nouvelle année allait débuter à Poudlard. Les plus âgés étaient tout aussi excités que les premières années. Le Poudlard Express s'apprêtait à démarrer. Dans un des compartimens, deux jeunes hommes discutaient. Ils se ressemblaient énormément, excepté que l'un avait les yeux verts, et l'autre les yeux marrons. Le plus jeune entamait sa quatrième année, et était à Serdaigle. Le plus âgé était lui en sixième année, et il portait fièrement les couleurs de Gryffondor. Vous l'avez bien deviné, il s'agit d'Albus et James Potter. Ce dernier était dailleurs très impatient, tandis que l'autre semblait blasé.

-Elles en mettent un temps à arriver les filles!

-James, soupira le plus petit, je t'ai dis tout à l'heure qu'elles ne viendraient pas. Tu ne m'écoutes jamais!

-Hein?! s'exclama le Gryffondor comme si c'était la première fois qu'il entendait ça. Mais Al, tu peux pas faire quelque chose? Je pensais que pour une fois toute la famille Potter ferait le trajet ensemble.

-Alors tu l'as réellement acceptée, sourit le petit brun aux yeux verts. Elle est avec Malfoy. Et Lily est avec ses amies.

-Bien sûr que je l'ai acceptée! dit-il sur un ton enjoué, avant de reprendre une moue boudeuse. Elle est encore avec ce petit blond? Je vais finir par être jaloux.

Les deux bruns rirent légèrement, même si on voyait que le plus vieux se retenait un peu. Pour eux cette année serait de tout repos, et rimerait avec joie et calme. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient.

Dans un autre compartiment, situé à l'autre bout du train, les personnes mentionnées par les deux garçons discutaient également. La fille semblait être plus âgée que son ami. Ils étaient tous les deux à Serpentard. La brune avait quelques reflets blonds, et des yeux bleus océans. Le blond quant à lui était plus blond que personne, et ses yeux étaient d'un gris unique. Ils étaient respectivement en cinquième et quatrième année.

-Allez Scorpy, fais un effort!

-Je ferais un effort le jour où tu arrêteras de m'appeler comme ça. Non plus sérieusement, il est hors de question que je me trouve dans le même compartiment que des Potter.

-Et moi alors? se vexa la jeune fille.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, tu ne fais pas vraiment partie de leur famille.

-Ecoute moi bien Malfoy, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils m'ont adoptée que je ne suis pas des leurs. Même James a fini par m'accepter! Moi aussi j'ai le droit d'avoir une famille, Malfoy.

-Elea.. soupira la blond, tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Alors fais un tout petit effort. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

-On verra ça plus tard. Le train arrive.

Eleanor Potter soupira. Scorpius disait toujours la même chose. Et pour ce qui était de James et Albus, c'était pareil. La jeune Serpentard espérait qu'un jour son meilleur ami et ses frères pourraient s'entendre. Le Poudlard Express s'arrêta, et les élèves commencèrent à descendre. Encore assise sur la banquette, et ignorant l'héritier Malfoy qui l'appelait, Eleanor eut un sourire en coin en voyant James et Albus passer devant sa fenêtre. Ce fameux jour n'allait pas tarder. Et elle ne savait pas si c'était son intuition féminine ou serpent arde, mais elle en était persuadée.

**Le prologue est court, oui, mais c'est un prologue. Je ne voulais pas introduire ma fiction par un long texte, mais seulement présenter un peu les personnages et la situation. Dailleurs, vous vous posez sûrement des questions sur Eleanor, et je peux seulement vous dire que vous en découvrirez plus au fur et à mesure que la fiction avancera! x Yme-chan.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et lieux apartiennent à J.K Rowling, exceptés Eleanor et certains éléments qui proviennent tout droit de mon imagination.

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà le premier chapitre! Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par week-end. Bonne lecture!

**CHAPITRE 1**

L'anniversaire d'Eleanor était seulement quelques jours après la rentrée, puisque la demoiselle était née le 5 septembre. Pour fêter cela, elle invita James, Albus et Lily à se rejoindre dans la Salle sur demande après les cours. Arrivant la première, elle en profita pour choisir elle -même la pièce qu'elle désirait. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, celle-ci était assez petite, et intime. Les murs étaient blancs et un parquet clair était posé sur le sol. Au centre était située une table basse en bois, entourée de fauteuils et de canapés aux couleurs sombres. La brune s'assit sur l'un d'eux, et activa un _Tempus_. Le rendez-vous était fixé dans deux minutes. Albus et Lily arrivèrent pile à l'heure. Quant à James, il arriva sept minutes après l'heure convenue. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle, le regard d'Eleanor se fit plus dur.

-Tu es en retard, James, dit-elle d'un ton agacé.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, où aucun des Potter n'osait bouger. Eleanor avait toujours eut un problème avec les retards, et tous ses proches se devaient d'être ponctuels. Elle ne leur en avait jamais vraiment parlé, mais même si Albus était le seul à en connaitre la raison, ils avaient tous remarqué qu'elle était très stricte à ce sujet.

Le regard de la Serpentard croisa celui de son petit-frère, et elle se détendit. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que James se permit de s'assoir à côté d'elle. Il lui tendit alors un petit paquet rouge, qu'elle prit dans ses mains avec un petit sourire. L'ainé Potter la regarda avec ses grands yeux noisettes, l'interrogeant du regard sur le pourquoi elle n'ouvrait pas son cadeau d'anniversaire.

-J'attends encore quelqu'un, lui expliqua-t-elle doucement.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est lui.. commença à gronder James.

Eleanor n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car la porte s'ouvrit sur un Scorpius Malfoy, qui avait l'air tout aussi étonné de voir les autres participants. En effet, sans n'avoir rien dit à personne, Elea avait donné rendez-vous à Scorpius un quart d'heure après ses frères et soeur, sans bien sûr mentionner ces trois là.

A la vue du jeune blond, Albus soupira, et murmura pour lui même que la brune était stupide. Lily ne dit rien, et se contenta d'hocher la tête avec un petit sourire pour saluer Scorpius. Salut qu'il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, puisque James s'était levé et lui avait presque sauté dessus.

-Dégage Malfoy!

-Eleanor m'a invité à fêter son anniversaire avec vous. Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à partir toi même.

-Arrêtes, tu ne savais pas non plus qu'on était là!

-Mais moi je ne vous ai pas sauté dessus pour vous agresser, continua le Serpentard, toujours aussi calme.

Eleanor et Lily se regardèrent, l'air désespéré. La petite rousse avait tout de suite accepté que l'héritier Malfoy soit l'ami de sa soeur adoptive. Cette dernière hésitait entre sauter au cou de son meilleur ami pour savoir garder son calme, et gifler son frère pour son manque de maturité. Lily ne supportait plus tous ces cris, et fini par donner son cadeau à Eleanor avant de s'excuser et de partir.

James continuait de crier, et Scorpius, n'en pouvant plus, commençait également à hausser la voix. La Serpentard crispa ses doigts sur le cadeau du brun, toujours entre ses mains, et respira lentement. Elle jeta un oeil à Albus, qui tentait de rester calme, et décida de faire comme lui. Elle ferma les yeux, et pria pour que cela s'arrête. A ce moment là, toutes sortes de pensées vinrent se mélanger dans sa tête. Elle souhaitait que James, Albus et Scorpius s'entendent bien. Bien sûr, elle savait que les Potter et les Malfoy n'avaient jamais eut de très bonnes relations. Elle repensait à ce que sa mère lui avait raconté sur Harry et Draco. Elle savait tout cela, mais si seulement cela pouvait changer..

Eleanor fut interrompue dans ses pensées par un calme plat. Intriguée, et se demandant surtout si il n'y avait pas eut un mort, elle rouvrit les yeux, avant de découvrir avec stupéfaction qu'elle était désormais assise par terre, en plein milieu de la grande salle. Elle se leva, et regarda James et Scorpius, d'un air méchant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?

Elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser auprès de la directrice MacGonagall pour ce dérangement, mais déchanta très vite en se retournant. Qu'est-ce qu'Albus Dumbledore, supposé être mort depuis une vingtaine d'années, faisait là? Elle se tourna avec appréhension vers les autres élèves, et manqua de s'évanouir lorsqu'elle reconnut ses parents adoptifs à la table des Gryffondor. Albus se releva également, et posa une main sur l'épaule de la brune.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit de la faute des garçons..

La Serpentard réfléchit à toute vitesse, comme elle savait si bien le faire, et commença à fouiller dans ses poches. Le cadeau d'Albus était là. Celui de Lily aussi. Sa baguette était présente également. Pourtant, il manquait quelque chose.. Elle regarda soudain ses mains avec stupéfaction, puis tourna la tête vers James, les sourcils froncés.

-C'était quoi ton cadeau?

-Quoi? Comment ça? Tu n'as qu'à l'ouvrir et.. Hein? fit-il en remarquant qu'il n'était pas là. Mais.. où est-ce qu'il est..et qu'est-ce que..?

-James, s'il te plait, soupira-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Parce que si c'est bien ce que je pense, on est dans la merde.

Les deux Potter se regardèrent silencieusement pendant un moment, le garçon ayant une mine effrayée. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et soudain, il n'était plus aussi fier de son présent. Il regarda autour de lui comme l'avait fait Eleanor auparavant, et au fur à mesure qu'il reconnaissait les visages, il devint plus pâle. Il avala sa salive difficilement.

-Et bien.. On est dans la merde.

Albus Dumbledore les interrompit en se levant. Il toussota pour signaler qu'il allait parler, attirant l'attention de tous le monde, celle de nos quatre amis y compris.

-Jeune gens.. commença-t-il. Il ne me semble pas connaitre vos visages, bien qu'il y ait quelque chose de familier chez vous. J'aimerais, si cela est possible, quelques explications.

Eleanor hocha la tête, prête à s'expliquer. Cependant, les Potter et Malfoy venaient de faire un bond dans le passé, et ils ne voulaient certainement pas modifier l'avenir, même si la brune en était fortement tentée. Il fut donc jugé préférable d'aller parler dans le bureau du Directeur, laissant Harry et les autres reprendre leur diner avec pleins de questions en tête.

_Dans le bureau de Dumbledore._

-Et donc, vous me dites que c'est à cause du.. Comment vous dites, déjà? demanda Albus Dumbledore.

-J'ai offert à Eleanor, pour son anniversaire, un Weash (Nda : Jeu de mot avec "Weasley" et le mot anglais "wish" qui signifie voeu). C'est une toute nouvelle invention de Georges Weasley. Cela sert à réaliser nos voeux, dans la mesure du possible.. réexpliqua James.

-Mais.. Je n'ai pas demandé à faire un bond dans le passé! Eleanor fronça les sourcils. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'était ton cadeau, même si je m'en doutais fortement.. Al, tu n'aurais pas une idée de ce qui a pu se passer?

-Je ne sais pas, la scène était assez agitée, alors.. Mais tu tenais le cadeau de James dans tes mains, peut être que tu as pensé à quelque chose du genre "J'aimerais revenir 20 ans en arrière pour ne plus pouvoir les entendre" et que le Weash a prit cela comme ton voeu.

-Mais je n'ai absolument pas pensé à ça, c'est absurde!

-Je crois comprendre, reprit James. Sur la notice du produit, il était écrit que ton voeu devait être clairement formulé. Tu as dû avoir plusieurs pensées en même temps, et le Weash a dû s'embrouiller. A quoi tu pensais?

-Je ne sais plus.. soupira-t-elle. A vous, à ma mère, à Harry.. à ton père, continua-t-elle en regardant Scorpius.

C'est à ce moment-là que le blond sortit de sa transe. Si il était silencieux jusqu'à présent, il n'allait pas le rester plus longtemps. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, et fusilla les autres du regard.

-Vous voulez dire qu'on est ici à cause d'un putain de cadeau d'anniversaire?! Et évidemment c'est le tien, abrutit! s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers James.

-Eh, ce n'est pas de ma faute! Si tu n'avais pas débarqué dans la salle, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit! cria à son tour l'aîné des Potter.

-Est-ce que tu insinues que c'est de ma faute Potter? Si toi tu ne m'avais pas agressé, tout se serait très bien passé!

-ARRÊTEZ! C'est exactement à cause de ça qu'on en est rendus là.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, ce n'était pas Eleanor, mais Albus Potter qui venait d'hurler. D'ordinaire calme, la situation était cependant trop pénible pour le brun pour qu'il puisse rester à les écouter sans rien dire. Il se leva calmement, et regarda tour à tour Scorpius et James.

-Malfoy, tu me déçois. Arrête ta petite crise d'hystérie, je pensais que tu avais plus de sang-froid que ça. James.. James, je n'ai strictement rien à te dire. Tu as beau être le plus âgé de nous tous, tu restes et tu resteras toujours le plus immature, il n'y a pas besoin de s'étendre sur le sujet.

-Bien.. Maintenant que tout est plus ou moins clair, intervint le Directeur, je pense que l'on va devoir prendre quelques précautions. Tout dabord, même si les souvenirs de votre venue seront effacés lors de votre départ, je vous interdit formellement de parler de la guerre. Ensuite, vous ne sortirez pas du château. C'est à dire, pas de sorties à Pré-au-lard, rajouta-t-il en voyant l'air de chien battu de James.

-Professeur.. commença Eleanor avec hésitation. En quelle année sommes nous?

-Nous sommes en 1996. Autrement dit, la sixième année de vos parents vient de commencer.

Albus Potter releva la tête, et Scorpius Malfoy se tendit. Leurs regards se croisèrent un court instant, avant que leurs yeux ne se reposent sur le sol. Ils savaient tous les deux très bien ce que signifiait cette année. L'un parce que c'était à ce moment-là que son père décida d'appeler un de ses fils ainsi, l'autre parce qu'il avait fouillé das la pensine de son père. Chose que Draco Malfoy ne savait toujours pas dailleurs. L'ambiance se fit plus lourde pour les deux garçons. Et si James et Eleanor eurent également compris, ils n'en montrait pas un signe. La brune fit dailleurs un petit sourire avant d'hocher la tête.

-Bien, professeur. Nous ferons de notre mieux pour perturber le moins possible les élèves de cette époque.

Eleanor savait pourtant très bien que cela ne serait pas possible. Pas pour elle en tout cas. Pas avec sa mère. Alors qu'elle souriait, sa machoire se crispa légèrement. Jusqu'à maintenant, le Weash avait accomplit tous les voeux. Et si le sien était que ses frères et Scorpius s'entendent bien, ils risquaient de rester bloqués à cette époque pendant un long moment.

**Je susi désolée, le chapitre n'est pas très long non plus.. Mais je tenais à couper avant leur présentation devant Harry et les autres. Du coup, a part leur bond dans le passé, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, je sais. Mais c'est le premier, et l'histoire se met peu à peu en place. Dans le prochain chapitre, les Potter et Malfoy seront mélangés aux autres élèves, et rencontreront leurs parents. J'espère vous revoir la semaine prochaine! (Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review!) Bisous! x Yme-chan.**


End file.
